Dark Gall Land
by Uki the Great
Summary: Midorima yang kutunggu, kutunggu... tak datang-datang. Ku 'tlah lama berdiri, berdiri... menanti-nanti. Bila kupergi bersama teman-temanku, pasti ku 'kan merasa riang s'lalu... a parody. you had been warned


**Summary: **Midorima yang kutunggu, kutunggu... tak datang-datang. Ku 'tlah lama berdiri, berdiri... menanti-nanti. Bila kupergi bersama teman-temanku, pasti ku 'kan merasa riang s'lalu...

**Disclaimer: Tetep di tangan Sensei. Merek apapun yang nongol di sini, juga bukan punya si uki. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk tujuan bersenang-senang, bukan lagi ikut challenge/event apapun.**

**Warning: typhos, OOC mungkin, non baku, AU, garing dan renyah (maklumin aja ya, udah lama ga bikin cerita humor)**

**Dark Gall Land**

(Uki the Great ... abalnya)

...

Ceritanya nih, Aomine lagi berdiri di pinggir jalan, pake baju bebas, kan ini hari libur. Dia gelisah, gundah gulana. Udah bolak-balik bus lewat dan ngetem—bentar, paling tiga sampe lima menit—di halte tempat dia berdiri ini. Harusnya sekitar satu atau dua jam yang lalu Midorima udah dateng buat jemput. Mana panas trus matahari ngajak berantem. Sumpah, Aomine ga takut kulitnya gosong atau entar muncul flek-flek hitam di mukanya atau kehilangan ion trus kurang konsentrasi trus nyamperin tiang listrik dikira itu si Tetsu. Sumpah. Lain lagi kalo si Kise ya, yang tiap mo pergi skin care ga pernah absen diolet di muka—secara dia punya side job jadi model. Tapi gile aja bray, hampir dua jam ga ada kabar berita dari si Ijo. Ditelepon ga diangkat, di-sms ga dibales, Line/BBM/Kakao? Sama aja. Midorima kayak hilang ditelen bumi.

Sebenernya alesan si Aomine nungguin Midorima bukan mo nonton atau pergi ke taman hiburan, jalan-jalan duaan trus pegangan tangan, trus suap-suapan, saling panggil 'mimi-pipi'. Enggak. Biar belum punya pacar, Aomine ga se-desperate itu buat macarin Midorima. Si Ijo juga udah ngecek primbon, mereka ga cocok jadi pasangan kekasih. Yang fujodanshi ditahan dulu senyum-senyumnya. Ini gara-gara uang saku Aomine udah sekarat makanya dia mo nebeng sama Midorima. Mau pergi ke manakah mereka? Ke tempatnya Akashi. Ada apakah? Ada acara syukuran. Syukuran apakah? Nujuh bulanan? Bukan, Akashi mo selametan akhirnya serial komik tetangga tamat juga, sekalian ma aqiqah dia yang telat.

Sekarang si Aomine udah ganti posisi, selonjoran sambil sandaran di tiang halte. Pegel bray berdiri terus. Bodo amat deh celana kotor, kan ada Rinso deterjen cair.

"Midorima mana seh?!" Aomine melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan ... dia lupa kalo dia ga pake jam tangan. Sejak punya hape, mana pernah dia lirik jam tangan. Mo ke wartel, emang sekarang masih ada? Lagian Aomine juga ga bawa duit, yakin nanti dikasih makan ma Akashi trus dianter-jemput Midorima. Tapi mana nih yang mau jemput?

**Piipkloong!**

Nah! Batere hapenya udah sekarat, tinggal 2 persen lagi. Aomine ga bawa power bank, tepatnya ga punya. Oh tidak! Kondisi darurat! Kondisi darurat! May day! May day! May day!

Sisa batere yang ga seberapa itu membuat si Biru panik neken redial, menelepon Midorima untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif atau di luar jangkau—"_

**Klooong! Klooong! Kloooong!**

Hape itu mati. Oh my gosh.

Tiba-tiba angin sejuk entah dari mana berembus. Menyapu dedaunan, sampah-sampah bungkus jajanan dan debu beterbangan. Dan usilnya, mereka juga menerpa Aomine.

Sontak dia berdiri. Darah naik ke ubun-ubun. Jel rambut udah kehilangan daya magisnya, meleleh akibat cuaca ekstrem global warming. Emosinya naik, dan Aomine memutuskan untuk mengamuk, menerpa, dan menerjang segala apa yang ada, termasuk bangku halte, pohon pelindung, tiang listrik dan tiang telepon. Properti milik negara atau bukan, Aomine ga peduli, yang penting ngamuk!

Untunglah sebuah mobil LCGC kecil warna putih berhenti di halte, tempat kejadian perkara. Mobilnya si Ijo! Akhirnya Midorima datang juga! Deux ex machina? Terserahlah, yang penting Aomine menghentikan upayanya untuk membanting rambu lalulintas tak berdosa —yang emang udah dari tadi ada di situ, 'Tikungan, Harap Hati-hati'.

"Lama banget sih lu cuy!"

Aomine langsung buka pintu penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi. Sayangnya, Kise udah mengisi tempat istimewa itu. Yang ada air bag-nya itu. Yang deket ma AC itu.

"Sori, tadi pecah ban pas mo jemput Mukkun, mana si Kise gonta-ganti baju dulu pula," Midorima menjawab sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. Set, kilau cahaya memantul dari lensanya.

Pantes.

"Hapelu mana? Dari tadi susah bener ditelepon!"

"Hape bukan lucky item-ku hari ini."

Pantes kuadrat.

.**..**

Aomine ngelirik jam digital di dashboard. Udah lewat tiga jaman dari naik mobil kaleng tipe SS—susah selonjor—ini. Kalo orang awam kali bisa pewe, tapi Aomine cs ini pemain basket coy! Kakinya panjang-panjang!

"Belum nyampe juga?" tanya si Biru.

"Belom." Yang jawab pertanyaannya si Kise. Selama nyetir, Midorima ga mau diajak ngomong. Takut konsentrasi terbagi trus nabrak, katanya.

"Seinget gue, rumah Akashi ga sejauh ini." Aomine mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan Midorima diem aja itu gara-gara lagi panic-mode-on. Panik karena nyasar.

"Apa iya ya?" Kise jadi bertanya juga. Tapi dia mutusin buat tetep nyantai denger MP3.

Si Biru mencoba rileks liat pemandangan di luar trus mendongak, menangkap image gapura dengan sebaris kalimat _SELAMAT DATANG_. Dengan panik ia menoleh kebelakang dan di sisi gapura itu tertera tulisan _SELAMAT JALAN. _Sebenernya mobil ini melaju ke mana sih? Bener ke rumahnya Akashi bukan sih? Jangan-jangan sebenernya dia diculik trus mo dijadiin anggota teroris susis?

Demi semua keong dan rajungan, Aomine mesti nanya Midorima! Harus!

"Oi, Midorima! Lu yakin ini jalan yang benar?" Si Ijo ditoel-toel.

"Hn."

"Lu diem kayak gitu bukan gegara nyasar kan?"

"..."

Ga dijawab. "Midorima?" Aomine yakin dia bukan lagi dikacangin. Pasti ada sesuatu!

"..."

"Jawab woy!" si Biru yang duduk di belakang si Kuning mengguncang-guncang bahu si Ijo yang lagi nyetir. "Midorima!" teriak Aomine.

"Berisik!" Yang ngasih respon malah Mukkun. "Lu teriak-teriak gitu bikin ni mobil kaleng jadi tambah sempit tau!"

Aomine mendelik ke penumpang di sebelahnya ini, si Ungu yang dari tadi diem doang.

"Gue kan pengen kepastian, kita nyasar apa ngga!"

"Kalo takut nyasar lu naik taksi sono! Nyempit-nyempitin aja! Rese lu!" Mukkun sewot.

"Elu yang rese! Ga usah nyalahin gue! Lu sadar ga? Ini mobil emang mungil, badan lu tuh emang gede!"

Mukkun tidak terima. Ia menggeser duduknya dan menghimpit Aomine. "Apa lu bilang? Badan gue gede? Nih rasain!" Dia menyikut Aomine hingga si Biru tersudut.

"Woy! Ngajak berantem nih!" teriak Aomine. Si Biru mendorong balik.

"Makan nih badan gede!"

"Awas lu—"

"Udah! Udah!" Kise memotong pertikaian.

"Apa?!" Mukkun masih sewot.

"Lagi laper ya? Lo emang rese kalo laper," Kise menyodorkan sepatu yang tadi dipakainya pada Mukkun. "Nih, makan sneakers aja." Yup, coretsnickerscoret sneakers.

"..." Aomine cuma bisa mangap. Mukkun juga, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian dia menyerang Kise.

"Lu bolot atau emang pengen ngerasain bogem mentah hah!?" Mukkun bilang 'bogem' tapi kenyataannya dia _hanya_ menjambak rambut Kise.

"Woy! Besok gue ada pemotretan iklan sampo, Kampret!" Kise balas menjambak Mukkun. Malah badannya setengah nyungsang buat mencengkeram kunciran si Ungu.

"Lu cari mati ya!"

"Udah coy! Udah!"

Aomine bermaksud melerai tapi malah dijambak juga, oleh Kise dan Mukkun. Double attack. Maksudnya mo ngelerai kok kena juga sih? Dan Aomine terpaksa melakukan perlawanan, demi model rambut yang konon katanya mirip ma CR7 waktu masih sekolah. Ga lucu dia digosipin kena kebotakan dini. Ujung-ujungnya mereka bertiga saling jambak dan saling sikut. Bayangkan, tiga pemain basket berantem di dalam satu mobil LCGC yang luasnya ga seberapa itu. Mau tidak mau Midorima akhirnya kena sikut Mukkun jua.

"WOOYY!" Midorima menoleh dan angkat teriak. Kesabarannya habis juga. "UDAH NEBENG PAKE RIBUT JUGA! KALO MASIH JAMBAK-JAMBAKAN JUGA, LU BERTIGA TURUN! JALAN KAKI KE RUMAH AKASHI!" tunjuk Midorima pada tiga orang yang posisimya uyel-uyelan itu.

"..." trio jambak diam.

"BUKANNYA ANTENG MALAH BIKIN KONSENTRASI BUYAR! GIMANA KALO GUE NABRAK HAH? BIAYA RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG MAHAL!"

"Mi-Midorima lihat ke depan! " tunjuk Aomine.

"Midorima! Stirnya!" Mukkun panik.

"APA?! JANGAN NGAJAK GUE NGOMONG! GUE LAGI EMOSI!"

" Tapi itu di depan—"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Nah bener kan, nabrak.

**Owaalaaah**

—eh, **Owari **ding!

**a/n: **Dek Kise, yang bener itu Snickers, bukan Sneakers ...

iye ini parodi iklan. Ide udah lama, dihasut Freyja Lawliet buat nyemplung ke sini juga udah lama, tapi baru direalisasikan sekarang. Ga ada Tetsu? Dia milih naik angkot aja daripada nebeng Midorin. RnR?

teehee


End file.
